NOTIFICACIÓN DE LAS 2:00 AM
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Su vida era perfecta, pues para ella su vida era su hija y esposo. Pero olvido que la felicidad solo es pasajera. O a caso ésta se puede reencontar en el dolor mas profundo de la muerte de él. Maes&Gracia, Royai.


_**NOTIFICACIÓN DE LAS 2:00 AM**_

_**NOTA: **Las letras cursivas son el recuerdo de Gracia y posteriormente de Roy, quería hacerlo un poco mas melancólico pero no lo creí conveniente (había pensado en que Gracia resultara nuevamente embarazada, pero no, no hacia falta tanto dolor). Espero les guste y por si alguien no lo ha visto es un Spoiler del cap. 25. También es un oneshot._

* * *

A mediados de otoño nadie estaba preparado para lo que les esperaba. Como era de pensarse; nunca llegaron a imaginar que la cruel mano del destino había comenzado a mover a sus peones y los confrontaba cada vez con mayor proximidad a las fauces de la muerte.

Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que la noche relevara al atardecer, Cuando Maes Hughes, después de una rápida llamada telefónica con su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo Roy Mustang; recostó al mejor regalo que la vida le pudiera brindar, su pequeña Elyssia.

No pasada un día sin recordarle a cuanto hombre se cruzara en su camino la existencia de su hija y lo feliz que era con ella y su mujer. Aquella joven que desde el primer momento en que la tuvo de frente reconoció el amor verdadero; nada lo hizo mas feliz cuando ella acepto ser desposada por él, después de un corto noviazgo. Rectificaron ese amor cuando ella dio el "SI" en el altar. Sintió como su corazón se acelero mas de lo normal, cuando Gracia con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos radiando de alegría, le confirmo su embarazo.

_---------------------------_

_Por mas que trato le fue imposible, faltar ese día al trabajo. Estaba dispuesto a hablar directamente con los altos mandos para que le concedieran esa día. Pero Gracia lo tranquilizo, recordándole que solo se trataba de una consulta de rutina y de cualquier forma se lo informaría en cuanto llegara. Resignado, incluso aún antes de salir por la mañana al cuartel se rehusaba a dejarla ir sola al hospital. _

_Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, cuando Gracia regresaba de su consulta medica, sostenía con ambas manos su bolsa, procurando que nada de lo que contenía se fugara. Tan pronto abrió la puerta y avanzo a la sala, se encontró con el rostro preocupado y nervioso de su esposo._

_-"Cariño, regresaste antes de lo pensado"_

_-"Si, no podía esperar un minuto mas. Adelante todo el trabajo y como no había nada mas que hacer, salí cuanto antes."_

_Con manos temblorosas Gracia extrajo de su bolso, un sobre blanco; el cual ya había sido abierto y leído el interior. Se lo extendió tímidamente a Maes, pero en ningún momento dejo de sonreírle. Hughes lo tomo asombrado, miro unos minutos el sobre, luego lentamente saco la carta, la extendió y leyó en voz baja su contenido. Levanto su rostro después de un tiempo durante el cual su esposa seguía de pie, frente a él con las manos una sobre otra apoyadas en su pecho. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, se revelo en sus pupilas el deseo del otro y la misma pasión y felicidad que los embargo desde entonces. Se levanto el sillón, se acerco a Gracia, y sin previo aviso la tomo de la cintura alzándola unas centímetros del suelo, le dio una vuelta y media, antes de recordar el estado de ella. _

_La bajo despacio, los brazos de ella estaban e sus hombros desde que el la cargara. Al ver aún el rostro de estupefacción de Maes, le ofreció un pasional beso. Cuando se separaron, las neuronas de Hughes comenzaron a funcionar de nuevo, sonrió aun mas, beso todo el rostro de Gracia, al tiempo que le recordaba sus sentimientos; de ahí se dirigió a su vientre, lo toco tímidamente y comenzaba a habarle. Para sorpresa de su esposa, se puso de pie y la miro sorprendió._

_-"Sucede algo, querido."- pregunto sorprendida._

_-"Roy"- fue todo lo que digo_

_-"Que pasa con Roy, le sucedió algo malo."_

_-"No nada de eso. Apuesto que querrá saber esta nueva noticia."_

_-"Claro"- recordó, que él era el mejor amigo desde siempre de Maes, y seguro se alegraría con la noticia. A su muy particular forma, pero sin duda se alegraría por ambos._

_----------------------------------------_

Cruzo escasas palabras con su esposa, y antes de salir de nuevo hacia una misión le recordó cuanto la amaba, beso sus labios y salió al frío de la noche. Sin saber lo que le esperaba mas adelante.

Por alguna razón desconocida, Gracia sintió un impulso de salir corriendo tras el y retenerlo por lo menos esa noche; pero se conformo con observarlo desde la puerta y orar por él. Subió a las recamaras, antes de entrar a la suya se detuvo en la de su hija, permaneció cerca de una hora observando como dormía pacíficamente, recargada en el marco de la puerta. Cuando el sueño se hizo presente en ella, se fue a su recamara, puso su pijama, sabía que Hughes tardaría en llegar, él se lo había dicho, así que se metió bajo las sábanas y casi al instante se quedo dormida.

Roy Mustang acompañado de su Teniente Riza Hawkeye, habían salido antes de que el día terminara a Central. Después de la llamada de Hughes, el alquimista de fuego comenzó a sospechar; sabía que algo no andaba bien. Y tal vez algo de eso lo externo inconscientemente, pues durante el tiempo que duraba el trayecto en tren, no se movió de su asiento, recargo su cabeza en el cristal de la ventana, y no hablo hasta que llegaron. Riza sabía de antemano que no era buen momento para importunarlo con preguntas, seguro estaba recordando algo importante para él, lo sabía por su mirada perdida.

----------------------------

_Eran las seis en punto, cuando el teléfono que estaba en una esquina del escritorio de Roy comenzó a sonar, antes del tercer timbre, el militar descolgó el aurícular, antes de que éste hablara oyó la estruendosa voz de su amigo._

_-"Roy hola, espero no estés muy ocupado. Pero tengo algo importante que decirte."_

_-"Maes que novedad, no me digas amas a tu esposa y ella a ti. Si ya lo he escuchado como mil veces"-respondió apáticamente Roy._

_-"Que apático eres. Si eso es cierto, pero hay algo aún mejor que eso, Gracia, mi mujer esta embarazada, escuchaste Roy, pronto tendremos un hermoso niño o niña, aún no sabemos, pero es genial. Me estas escuchando Roy."- le pregunto al no obtener respuesta alguna._

_-"Claro, como no hacerlo si todos los aquí presentes se acaban de enterar con tus gritos"_

_-"oh! Roy deberías de ver a Gracia tan linda, ya puedo ver a nuestro bebe, mira quieres escuchar."- casi al mismo tiempo se percibo la voz de Gracia. –"Maes querido no exageres por favor, apenas tengo un mes de embarazo"- al conocer el tiempo, grito en vez de hablar otra vez ."escuchaste eso, ella tiene un mes, dios Roy que voy a hacer si nace de improvisto, no estoy preparado."_

_-"Mayor Hughes, muchas felicidades a usted y su esposa; pero si me permite decirle algo. Los bebes nacen hasta dentro de 9 meses."- en esta ocasión fue la voz de Riza_

_-"Muchas felicidades a ambos, mis mejores deseos. En cuanto tenga tiempo iré a Central a ver a Gracia, saludos de mi parte."- Pasaron algunas semanas antes de que Roy acompañado de Riza y algunos regalos, fueran a visitarlos._

_----------------_

Ambos militares se reportaron en el cuartel de Central, alrededor de las 11 de la noche. Ninguno de los que permanecían aún trabajando, se sorprendieron cuando vieron entrar al héroe de Ishbal, el alquimista de fuego seguido de cerca por la Teniente Hawkeye. Cuando se presento frente al superior de su amigo, éste se encontraba hablando por teléfono, cuando colgó, Roy saludo formalmente, el mayor agradeció el gesto, al instante se supo serio y Roy supo que algo había sucedido.

-"Comandante Mustang, justo ahora trataba de localizarlo, pero me dijeron que usted venia en camino."

-"Si así es, estoy aquí para buscar una información de mano del mayor Hughes, pero antes de irlo a ver creí conveniente reportarme."

-"Ya veo. Comandante no se como decir esto. Vera hace unas horas recibimos una llamada, nos informaron que el cuerpo sin vida del mayor Hughes fue encontrado cerca de las oficinas de Central; al parecer recibió un disparo a quemarropa."-concluyo, permanecía sentado con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio.

En cuanto escucho la noticia, sintió como si un hoyo negro se abriera debajo de él y por ahí se colara su estomago, su corazón recibió una fuerte punzada, su cerebro tardo en procesar las palabras. Aun así su temple continuaba y lo primero que cuestiono fue.

-"Su esposa, Gracia, ya lo sabe"

-"No aún no, estábamos esperando que el cuerpo llegue. Para hacerlo"

-"Si me lo permite me gustaría ser yo quien le de la noticia."

-"Deacuerdo, será lo mas conveniente, tengo entendido que era amigo de la familia. Tome a Sandler y Coen, ellos los escoltaran hasta la residencia Hughes."-haciéndoles una seña a los hombres los escoltaron hasta el lugar.

Roy se despido y salió con paso firme; pareciera que aquélla noticia no le afectara en lo mas mínimo, sus acciones aun eran inteligentes, sus gestos gélidos y su andar sin vacilaciones, lo contrario a lo que esperaban. Riza en cuanto oyó de la muerte de Hughes, abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, tuvo que sembrar bien sus pies en el suelo alfombrado para no caer, cerro sus ojos y los apretó fuertemente reprimiendo el dolor que sintió, al abrirlos de nuevo enfoco el rostro de su superior y ella mejor que nadie sabía que detrás de esa armadura invencible e invisible; un gran dolor comenzaba a gestarse. Sintió el impulso de correr a él y rodearlo con sus brazos, y tal vez, porque no, llorar ambos por su amigo; pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que eso no seria posible, al contrario tenía que mostrarse en esos momentos fuerte. Para que si él llegase a vacilar, pudiera hallar en ella un soporte para no desplomarse.

Antes de dejar el cuartel, Roy junto con Riza tuvieron que responder a los papeles que acababan de ser impresos, referentes todos con la muerte del mayor Hughes. Pasada la una de noche, partieron en un coche color negro. Escoltados por Sandler que iba conduciendo, Coen como copiloto y en la parte trasera Roy y Riza, esta última sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de su compañero.

Una hora mas tarde, se encontraba junto con Riza frente la entrada.

Tuvo la sensación de haber dormido tan solo unos minutos; se despertó cuando escucho entre sueños el timbre de la puerta, abrió los ojos y descubrió que su cama continuaba vacía, antes de que su cerebro comenzara a trabajar volvió a oír el timbre. Se sentó en la cama sobresaltada, por tercera vez llamaron a su puerta; en ese instante cayo en la cuenta que algo había sucedido. Maes siempre cargaba consigo sus llaves, cuando llegaba en las noches trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible, solo una vez olvido las llaves pero llamo por teléfono antes de tocar. Se coloco su bata y bajo apesadumbrada las escaleras. Se encontraba parada frente la puerta; descalza, dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, se llevo sus manos al pecho, al escuchar nuevamente el timbre. Se tranquilizo mentalmente y con dedos temblorosos giro la perilla de la puerta.

Tan pronto se abrió, un fuerte frío se coló mucho antes de desvelar, dos figuras erguidas en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Después de unos minutos reconoció el rostro sereno se Roy.

-"Gracia buenas noches, puedo pasar."- se le adelanto a la mujer, su voz sonaba pastosa. Solo se hizo aún lado y abrió mas la puerta; Roy entro seguido de cerca de Riza.

-"Comandante, que hace aquí, y donde esta Maes."- pregunto cuando los tres se encontraron en la sala, con la tenue luz de un solo foco alumbrándolos.

-"Gracia, yo...lo lamento mucho. Lo siento Gracia pero Maes murió hace unas horas"- en todo el trayecto permaneció eligiendo las palabras con las que le diría a Gracia que su marido había muerto. Pero por mas vueltas que le dio no supo que decir, incluso en ese momento no encontraba las palabras que describieran la perdida. El reloj con un ligero clock indicaban las dos de la mañana.

Bajo la mirada en cuanto termino de hablar, Riza agacho el rostro. Gracia en el momento en que Roy comenzó a hablar, abrió sorprendida sus ojos, al escuchar la palabra "muerto", su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse a consecuencia de las lagrimas, movió su cara de un lado a otro, negándose a aceptar las palabras del militar; se llevo una mano a su boca para sofocar el grito de negación y desesperación que se apoderaron de ella.

-"No... no Comandante por favor dígame que es una mentira. Donde esta mi marido"

-"Ojala se tratara de una mentira, pero desgraciadamente no lo es."

-"Oh! Por dios Maes, Maes, porque..."- pronuncio repetidamente el nombre de su marido.

De improvisto se acerco a Roy y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con sus puños cerrados. –"Porque Comandante, por que lo hizo... no debió decirme eso, esto no puede estar pasando. A sido muy cruel de su parte."- Roy solo dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás y no le impidió nada a la mujer.

Después de un lastimoso grito, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Roy y recargo su cara en su pecho llorando amargamente. Ahora el militar llevo sus manos a la espalda de Gracia, ella al encontrar en Roy un apoyo se tiro a llorar aun mas amargamente, lentamente sus piernas fueron perdiendo fuerzas y cedían al peso de su cuerpo y al dolor, se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta que quedo sentada con sus piernas encogidas. El cuerpo del alquimista la imito quedando arrodillado a su altura, en esa posición comenzó a frotar lentamente su espalda y de tanto en tanto rompía el sonido de los sollozos con palabras de consuelo. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que le informara a Gracia la noticia y no sabía por cuanto mas ella iba a seguir llorando.

Busco con la mirada a Riza, enfocando primero sus pies, siguiendo su silueta hasta toparse con su rostro. En todo ese momento la mujer se había quedado de pie casi a la entrada de la sala, al principio no le quitaba los ojos de encima al rostro de Roy, pero después de la notificación y al ver a Gracia sintió compasión , no solo por ella sino también por su Coronel; no pudo hacer otra que bajar la mirada. Porque sabía que todo ese asunto resultaba difícil para el.

En el momento en que los ojos de ambos se encontraron, se reflejo en las pupilas del otro la tristeza de cada uno; no hubo necesidad de expresarlo con palabras y aunque lo hubieran intentado, no sería en ese momento. De la parte alta de la casa, se escucho el llanto de Elyssia, ambos adultos permanecieron en silencio esperando a ver la reacción de Gracia; pero por vez primera la pequeña fue ignorada por su madre. Antes de salir Riza asintió levemente con la cabeza, comprendía la orden de su superior. Subió hasta la habitación de Elyssia, solo esperaba no acrecentar mas el llanto de la niña, la tomo en sus brazos y la levanto de su cama, susurrándole palabras de cariño y arrullándola, hasta que se volvió a quedar dormida, minutos mas tarde.

En la sala Gracia había escuchado el llanto de su hija; pero tuvo miedo de subir las escaleras, entrar a su cuarto, verla y no saber que responderle cuando le preguntara por su papá. Ante la idea o la realidad de que el había muerto, se aferró aún mas al abrigo del hombre. De pronto ante la imagen de Maes, tan clara y material, recordó las últimas horas que había pasado a su lado.

--------------------------------------

_El día anterior; por la mañana entro efusivo a la cocina, con Elyssia en brazos, se acerco hasta ella y beso como solía hacerlo; tomaron en silencio su desayuno, mientras le contaba algo del trabajo; unas fotografías mas a Elyssia para terminar el rollo y salía rumbo al trabajo. Por la tarde una lluvia de besos para su hija y mil mas para ella; salida al parque por un helado caminando uno al lado del otro susurrándole de pronto palabras de amor al oído, el flash de una cámara indicaban que abría mas recuerdos de Elyssia. La última de ese día había sido, Gracia con su niña sentada en sus piernas, ella en la hierba cerca del lago que comenzaba a tornarse naranja a causa de la puesta del sol, y a su lado con su singular sonrisa Maes abrazando a ambas. De regreso en su casa, un baño para la pequeña, la cena y el final del cuento._

_Recordó que al final del día, esa última noche habían hecho el amor; unas palabras de amor mas, así como nuestras y Gracia durmió el resto de la noche en brazos de su marido._

_-----------------------------------------_

Al final de todos esos recuerdos la imagen de Maes se desvaneció lentamente de su mente, recordándole que las había dejado solas.

Para cuando escucho el bajar lento de Riza, el reloj marcaba las 3.30 AM, su llanto se extinguía lentamente, dándole paso a la asimilación, al entrar la joven militar a la sala, Gracia abandono el pecho de Roy y acepto el pañuelo que ahora le ofrecía el hombre, con este se enjugo las perlas que aun corrían por sus mejillas. Roy le ofreció su mano, aceptándola, se levanto del suelo y se dejo guiar hasta el sillón.

Riza entro a la cocina, puso sobre la estufa agua; espero a que la tetera comenzara a silbar, preparo dos tazas con humeante té. Desde ahí pudo escuchar que Roy le susurraba algo, al presentarse nuevamente, con las dos tazas en mano, le extendió primero una a Roy, mientras el la tomaba y agradecía; le pidió que acompañara a Gracia hasta su habitación y acostara.

-"Por favor Teniente, podría acompañarla hasta su cama, es mejor que trate de descansar algo, esto aún no ha terminado seguro le espera un día mas duro"

-"Comprendo"- y extendiéndole una mano acompaño a Gracia, aguardo ahí de nuevo en pie, hasta que la mujer se bebido el té y tomo unas pastillas, cuando se quedo dormida, la dejo a solas.

En la sala no encontró a Roy, supuso que estaría afuera, dándole algunas ordenes a los hombres que permanecían fuera y que habían sido olvidados. En otro momento y con fuerzas aún, habría salió a ver si había algo que pudiera hacer. Pero ahora que sus fuerzas comenzaban a menguar, prefirió sentarse después de tanto en el sillón, cubrir con su mano inclinada sus ojos, respirar hondo y tratar de deshacer el nudo que hacia mucho se había formado en su garganta, sollozo fuertemente; al retirar su mano se topo con un brazo que le tendía gentilmente una taza de té.

-"Comandante, yo..."

-"Tranquila Teniente, descanse y beba esto"- le hablaba en voz baja, impidiendo que se levantara del sillón y acercándole la taza

-"Saldré unas cuantas horas, tengo que hacer unas llamadas y arreglar lo del funeral. Por favor permanezca aquí con Gracia y su hija"

Asintió quedamente con un sonido de voz -"se que esto es difícil para usted, pero por favor trate de comprender, ellas nos necesitan ahora"- se suponía que ella tendría que llevar el papel de fuerte y esas palabras tendrían que haber sido para él y no como ahora. Sus ojos sin saberlo se habían puesto rojos y cristalino y un lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Roy la retiro de su rostro con su dedo y después de un adiós la dejo sola.

Trato de permanecer despierta lo que restaba de la noche; pero cuando la mañana empezaba a aclarar, su cuerpo no resistió mas y se quedo dormida en el sillón. A las siete de la mañana el timbre volvió a sonar, se apresuro a abrir la puerta para no despertar a Gracia

-"Teniente Hawkeye, el Comandante Mustang nos ha enviado para que acompañemos a la sra. Hughes" -hablo en voz baja pero respetuosa Ross.

-"y el Comandante, donde esta"

-"El le pidió al teniente Brosh que la llevara al hotel de central, donde la esta esperando"- ante la inminente pregunta de la joven, sobre la hora del funeral, Ross le respondió –"Antes del atardecer, pasaran a recogerlos para el sepelio"

Sin decir mas Riza abandono la casa, entro al carro y dejo que la conducieran hasta el hotel. En la recepción le comunicaron el numero de su habitación, la de Roy era una contigua, así lo había dispuesto. Cuando pregunto por él, le respondieron que había llegado hace veinte minutos, pero pidió que no se le molestara.

Cumpliendo con la orden, Riza se dirigió a su habitación, para su sorpresa en la cama reposaba su uniforme de gala. Tomo una rápida ducha, al salir del baño su desayuno estaba sobrepuesto en una mesa ubicada al centro del cuarto. Solo le dio unas cuantas mordidas al sándwich unos sorbos a la leche. Mas que alimento su cuerpo le pedía reposo, así que se metió debajo de las frazadas e inmediatamente se quedo dormida.

Abrió los ojos horas mas tardes, la mañana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y dentro de poco tendría que ir al cementerio. Se baño nuevamente, vistió con el traje de gala; una falda larga azul con un saco, blusa blanca, zapatillas, una banda negra y su abrigo del mismo color. Su equipaje había sido trasladado a ese hotel, se puso un poco de su perfume, cepillo sus rubios cabellos y amarro con una pinza, enchino sus pestañas coloco un poco de rimel, mientras deslizaba el gloss por sus labios, entro Roy. Al igual que ella, se había esmerado en su apariencia, luciendo el mismo uniforme que ella, su cabello había sido peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás, negándose solo unos cuantos cabellos, en su mano derecha cargaba la boina militar.

-"Lista"- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios. Aunque sus cincos sentidos habían captado cada detalle de la imagen de Riza; su figura ataviada por esa falda, su hermoso rostro lleno de sufrimiento y dolor reprimido; como el de él; su aroma que lo embriagaba, el sutil roce de manos cuando salieron a la calle. Todo esto no despertó ninguna emoción para el hombre.

La ruta original, consistía en llegar directamente al cementerio. Pero por ordenes de Roy se desviaron hacia la casa de Gracia. El alquimista aún sentía la necesidad de proteger a la mujer, y en el proceso se encontraba estar con ella en ese momento crucial. Al llegar al domicilio ambos militares descendieron del automóvil, y desde ahí pudieron ver a la entrada la figura de una mujer, con ropas similares a las de Riza, de cabello marrón, y lentes.

-"Buenas tardes, soy Sciescka, trabajaba para el teniente coronel Maes"- saludo al tiempo que se reportaba con Roy.

-"Yo soy en estos momentos un amigo de la familia Hughes"- fue todo lo que respondió para pasar de largo a la mujer que trataba en vano de controlar el llanto

**_-"Gracia, como te encuentras"_-** No como podría preguntarle lo obvio; de que otra forma se podría sentir una persona que no solo ha sufrido la perdida de un ser querido. Si con el se iba también, el amor de su vida, su amante, confidente, compañero y padre de su hija. Triste, sola, desesperanzada, y todos los sinónimos que existieran no lograrían describir jamás el sentimiento de Gracia. Pero entonces que tendría que decirle, **-"_maldita sea, acaso cada que me encuentre frente a ella, tendré que preparar con antelación todo un discurso y una platica, para poder estar a gusto con ella, y no hacerla sentir mal_** Seguía pensando en eso, cuando la mujer que siempre lo acompañaba hablo con suma calma y sinceridad.

-"Gracia, el Comandante Mustang y yo hemos venido para acompañarla y que sepa que cuenta con nosotros en todo momento. Especialmente con el Comandante que la estima mucho a usted y a su pequeña hija"- sincero la rubia, expresando las palabras reprimidas del alquimista

-"Gracias teniente y gracias a usted Roy, se que sus palabras son sinceras, se que Elyssia y yo podemos contar con ustedes en cualquier circunstancia"-trato de sonreír, reforzando sus palabras pero fue inútil, lo único que se reflejaba en ese rostro era una infinita soledad.

Al salir Roy les abrió la puerta del carro, entrando en primer lugar Sciescka, seguida de Gracia y Elyssia, entrando en último lugar Riza, y Roy en la parte delantera. El trayecto paso en completo silencio, roto de tanto en tanto por el sollozar de Sciscka. Hasta la pequeña Elyssia jugaba con una muñeca en silencio; dentro de su mente infantil comprendía que algo malo había sucedido, lo sabía porque su mamá estaba triste y su padre no esta ahí para consolarla y hacerla reír.

Cuando el carro se estaciono a unos metros del lugar, descendieron con cierta aflicción las mujeres. Mientras caminaban, Roy tuvo que tenderle la mano a Gracia para que pudiera continuar su marcha, Riza tomo en sus brazos a Elyssia seguida de cerca por Sciescka. Al llegar, el lugar ya se encontraba lleno de varios militares que le brindaban el último adiós a Maes.

Roy dejo en su lugar a Gracia, mientras Riza bajaba a la niña y su madre le tomaba la mano, acto seguido ambos militares se incorporaban a las filas de hombres, ocupando su lugar al frente de ellos.

El clima aún era agradable soplando ocasionalmente una brisa que les reconfortaba el alma a los dolientes, pero que al mismo tiempo les traía el recuerdo de su partida. La ceremonia transcurrió en absoluto silencio, un homenaje honorable y sublime, por momentos de entre el discurso del cura, se escuchaba el llanto de alguien, y mas de un rostro reflejaba el dolor verdadero. De todo esto lo mas duro para el alquimista de la llama, llego a la hora de bajar el ataúd con el cuerpo sin vida de Maes.

Intempestivamente Elyssia apretó con todas sus fuerzas la mano de su madre, preguntándole todas aquellas cosas que no lograba comprender. Su madre al principio aparentemente serena trato de explicarle, pero conforme el llanto de la niña se acrecentó, el de ella no pudo ser contenido y se desbordo abrazando a su hija y único testimonio del amor de Mes. Roy hizo a un lado su pose de militar, y sin importarle la presencia del furher se acerco a Gracia levantándola y reiterándole su fidelidad hacia ella.

Una hora mas tarde la conglomeración de militares reunidos en aquel lugar, lentamente fueron abandonándolo; dirigiéndose a sus hogares, trabajos, a sus vidas, a la realidad. Una de las últimas personas en salir fue Gracia, con su hija y Sciescka escoltada por algunos hombres hasta su hogar. Roy se excuso el no acompañarla con un asunto pendiente en puerta.

Riza se ofreció amablemente a cargar su abrigo, el día comenzaba a enfriar pero el cuerpo carente de sensibilidad del hombre no lo percibió. Ahora que permanecía finalmente en la soledad, después de infinitas horas de angustia, tristeza y rudeza fingida, ese momento era para él una bocanada de tranquilidad, antes de enfrentarse al gran demonio. Sostuvo una escuálida platica con su teniente; a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo abstenerse de preguntar el porque, de su muerte; una respuesta certera y sincera venida de la joven y Roy Mustang no pudo contener, después de tantos recuerdos revividos, lloro la muerte de su mejor amigo.

En los días venideros Roy llevo a cabo su promesa, yendo de visita cada tercer día para asegurarse del bienestar de ella y su hija. Gracia había comenzado a disfrutar de la compañía del hombre y la mujer, siempre tan amables ambos, olvidándose durante esas pequeñas horas de su condición de militares. Su dolor se había hecho llevadero pues sabía que contaba con el apoyo de buenas personas.

La promoción para el ascenso de rango de Roy estaba próximo; pero para que su imagen no se viera nublada por sus verdaderas intenciones, aparento dar como cerrado el caso de la muerte de Maes. Se lo dejo bien claro a Riza al caer la tarde, en un callejón, donde obtuvo una valiosa información proporcionada indirectamente por el mayor Alex Louis Armstrong. Días mas tarde su ascenso a Coronel había sido concedido, realizo unas rápidas llamadas para traer consigo gente de confianza; y como primera misión les fue asignada tomar como prisionero al asesino de alquimistas estatales. Despidiéndose por tiempo indefinido de Gracia y Elyssia Hughes.

**---F I N---**

_Gracias por su tiempo y reviews por favor_

**---TAO JUN SHINOMORI---**


End file.
